Goo Lagoon Antics
by TheSpongeAuthoress
Summary: Enjoy a week at Goo Lagoon with SpongeBob and his newest friend, Snowy. Many antics unfurl and there is a crazy sea star on the loose.
1. The Incident

**PRESENT**

Well, that was, uh, awkward…

She's looking at me, waiting for me to say something, but what do I say when I've accidently gone and KISSED my best friend?! I bet she hates my guts and doesn't want to be friends anymore, groan… All I can do right now is rub my aching skull as I contemplate what to do.

**FLASHBACK**

_At Goo Lagoon…_

"Snowy! Come on, lets get a good spot in the sand before someone else takes it, bahahaha!"

"I'm coming, buddy, it's just that this picnic basket is heavy. I think I brought too much food again, heh heh."

"I'll help you then," the sponge offered, both carrying a handle of the basket to the towel he already laid down for them.

"So, SpongeBob, ready to go swimming? The water looks kinda calm today," Snowy asked, her toes buried in the warm sand.

"Of course I'm ready! I did bring my boogie board, just in case," SpongeBob replied, a little embarrassed that he still needed such a thing to help him swim. He shook it off quickly as the two ran and jumped into the underwater sea. The water was delightfully cool, and the friends were soon splashing each other.

"Gotcha, SpongeBob! Now you gotta try to catch me!" Snowy said, diving beneath the waves. There wasn't any way to get down there with his boogie board, so he was wondering just how he could catch her. _I think she forgot that I don't swim too well_, he thought as he rested his head on his hand, balancing his elbow on the board. _Well, maybe if it's just for a little bit, I can swim down there and get her… _He wasn't thinking clearly again, because when he let the boogie board drift off and tried to swim down, he found he was sinking. He thrashed about until his head was above the surface, but with every thrash he was pushing his boogie board farther and farther away from him.

"SNOWY! SNOOOOWY! HELP (glub) ME (blub) I'M (blub) DROWNING!" SpongeBob screamed as his arms gave out and he sunk down into the lagoon. Snowy was fortunately pretty close, and she immediately dove down, grabbed her friend, and swam to shore. Snowy carefully laid him down on their towel, checking for a pulse. His heart was beating almost normally, but what really scared her was that he wasn't breathing. She shooed the crowd away because her poor friend really needed some air. It was a good thing she remembered her CPR training from high school.

Snowy tilted his head up, pinching his nose and opening his mouth. She took a deep breath, and placed her mouth on his, blowing air into his lungs. She repeated this three times before she saw the sponge below her stir. She stood aside as he sat up, coughing up water out of his mouth, wondering where he was.

"SpongeBob, I'm sorry I challenged you to try to come after me underwater, I completely forgot you can't swim down there. This was all my fault," Snowy said, her head down in shame.

"No, Snowy, it's kind of my fault, too. I should have just told you I couldn't swim without my board, but for some reason I thought it would really impress you if I could go after you without my board for once."

"Now why exactly would you want to impress me?" Snowy asked, her head tilted to one side in confusion.

"Because I thought it would be easier than doing this," SpongeBob replied, walking up to Snowy, holding her hand in his. His stare was hard and fixed on her eyes, cerulean piercing into aqua, making the sponge/squirrel blush madly. _This is_ _it_, he thought as he held her trembling face in his hands, pressing his lips into hers. Snowy was about to kiss back when the two heard a whooping behind them, breaking apart to see the crowd was back, cheering for them. Their faces turned beet red as they listened to the comments in the mob of people.

"I knew it was gonna happen!"

"Didn't know he had it in him!"

"Looks like these two are mature in a way after all!"

The crowd was cut off by Patrick pushing them out of the way, his mouth full of hot dog. He flailed his arms about, only to yell "Do it again, I missed it!" All the fish laughed at that comment, walking away to their spots on the beach. SpongeBob was just staring at Snowy, who appeared to be frozen. His anxiety was back in full force, and he pretty much did not want to know what would happen to him.


	2. The Explanation

**PRESENT**

Snowy's mind had logged off the instant SpongeBob kissed her, and it appeared it still wasn't working. SpongeBob shook her slightly, trying to wake his friend up.

"Huh? W-what just happened?" she asked SpongeBob, her face still red and her eyes wide. She noticed a shiver go through the sponge when she asked this.

"Well, I- uh, you see, I, um, that is to say, I kinda, er, k-kissed you," he replied, his whole body trembling for the slap he thought was awaiting him. He just hoped she would be quick about it. Instead, he felt two furry arms wrap around him in a tight hug, leaving him in complete confusion.

"I-I thought you would be mad" he almost whispered, looking up to see the warm smile on Snowy's face.

"How could I be mad when it turns out that my best friend has the same feelings for me that I have for him, huh? Tell me," she added with a giggle, her nose against SpongeBob's reddening one. "Is it too much to ask for you to do it again?" she asked, her own face reddening again. It was hard not to laugh at SpongeBob's face being so red you couldn't even see his freckles.

All he could do was smile, and he leaned in again, kissing her more gently this time. He had a completely different sensation when he felt that she was kissing him back, it just made it feel so much better. The two completely ignored the returning crowd, it was only the two of them. Larry finally shooed the fish away, he did have respect for the sponge, after all. _At least now I know for sure that_ _Sandy is free_, he thought to himself before returning to his post.


	3. Larry and Sandy

**NEAR THE TREEDOME**

Larry strolled along the road, actually a little nervous about what he was going to do. Normally he kept his distance from Sandy, as he thought SpongeBob liked her. Now that he knew that wasn't the case, he was glad to finally follow his heart and ask the girl he had liked for a long time out on a date. Tonight there was going to be a bonfire at Goo Lagoon, which he thought would be a perfect place to go.

Sandy was reading a book about quantum mechanics when she heard a knock at her door. _Probably SpongeBob coming for a visit again_, she thought as she went over to the intercom beside her door.

"Who is it?" she said into her intercom, expecting a sponge's high voice to reply back.

"It's me, Larry," a deep voice replied. "I have a question for you if you can let me in."

"O-ok," Sandy said, completely confused as Larry had never come to visit her before. She drained the water, watching the lobster walk through the door, a small water helmet on his head.

"Sandy, I was wondering if you would like to go down to Goo Lagoon with me for the big bonfire this evening. People are going to tell stories and roast marshmallows, and it would be a real honor if you were my, uh, what I mean to say is-"

Larry was cut off by Sandy putting a finger up. "Larry the Lobster, are you asking me on a _date_?" she asked, a small smile on her face.

"Well, yes, yes I am," his red face seeming to get even redder. "So, uh, will you go with me?"

"You know what, Larry? I will, I will be your date. Just let me get my airsuit on, ok?" Sandy said, running off to get her airsuit. When she was ready, Larry opened both of her doors for her, his arm around her back as they walked down to Goo Lagoon for a fun evening.


	4. The Bonfire

**BACK AT GOO LAGOON**

"SpongeBob, did you bring the marshmallows? I can't see them," Snowy said, bent over the picnic basket, digging through the contents.

"They're in the secret compartment, so Patrick couldn't have gotten to them if he found our basket, bahahaha," SpongeBob replied, looking for two good marshmallow-roasting sticks for the bonfire which would be starting soon. He already needed a flashlight to see the sand below him.

"Okay, I found the marshmallows. Did you find some good sticks to roast these on?" Snowy asked, walking over to the sponge with the bag in her hand.

"Yeah, I was just getting any loose splinters off. We don't want to hurt ourselves," SpongeBob said, his mind going back to the splinter incident back at the Krusty Krab. "Lets go to that bonfire!" he added, his stick in the air like a sword as he ran over to the group of people. Snowy ran after him, catching up after a few paces. SpongeBob, not looking where he was going, tripped on a rock, causing Snowy to topple over as well. They opened their eyes to find that she had landed on top of him, nose to nose. All they could do was erupt into giggles, catching the attention of a land squirrel and her lobster companion.

Snowy helped SpongeBob up, glad to see he wasn't bruised and neither was she. The two sat down near the fire, Patrick sitting to the right of SpongeBob, back from his day of eating "exotic" foods. SpongeBob had no clue how many times he had to tell Patrick that hot dogs weren't actually made of dogs, whatever those were, and he didn't want to tell him again at the moment. Snowy smiled at him and placed a marshmallow on his stick, and proceeded to do the same with hers. Patrick always burned his marshmallows, so he just ate them straight out of the bag.

Whenever Sandy had finished roasting a marshmallow, she had to unzip her suit to get it to her mouth, which was kind of a hassle, but the marshmallows were yummy enough to make her forget about it. Her eyes kept wandering back to the three people to the left of her, more specifically, the sponge and sponge/squirrel. Snowy hadn't shut her away from SpongeBob by being a squirrel who could breathe water, oh no, that wasn't the case. Her karate skill set was basically the same as SpongeBob; just not Texas tough, more like noodle-armed. What she did notice was how differently SpongeBob acted around Snowy, his eyes seemed to sparkle more, and he was staring a few times. _The day SpongeBob matures and_ _falls in love is the day that I admit that some cats can be honest_, she thought to herself. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Larry was feeling quite ignored.


	5. Dancing and an Interesting Story

"Aww, Patrick, you ate the last of the marshmallows," SpongeBob said, his face peering into the now empty marshmallow bag. All Patrick could do was shrug, he never chewed any of the marshmallows he ate so his mouth was full. "Snowy," SpongeBob said as he produced his ukulele from behind him, "Want to dance to some tunes with me?"

"I sure do," Snowy replied, taking the hand SpongeBob was reaching out to her, being pulled to her feet. She soon started swaying her hips to the music he was playing, dancing inside the ring of people as they watched. SpongeBob took off his Hawaiian shirt, as the fire was too warm for him, and continued playing his ukulele in his swim trunks, also dancing around in the circle. Soon everyone was up and dancing, either with a partner or alone. Sandy and Larry were having a good time, dancing to the tunes coming from SpongeBob's ukulele. _He sure is_ _good at playing that tiny guitar_, Sandy thought as Larry spun her around.

"One moment," Snowy told SpongeBob as she went to her beach bag. She came back with her banjo, and began to play along, the tunes matching well together. The two played side by side, everyone quite enjoying themselves. Snowy started to sing along with the music, while others joined in, including SpongeBob.

"Story time! Ahahahahahaaa," Patrick yelled, causing everyone to look and laugh. When everybody had taken their seats again, there was a debate of who would tell a story first. Finally they decided that Patrick should go first, since he announced it. He clapped his hands excitedly and began his story.

"Once upon a time, there was a jellyfish that was tired of eating seaweed and jelly. He wondered what the people of Bikini Bottom ate, so he swam there, exploring the city. He found the Clammy Clam, er, I mean the Krusty Krab, and he went inside. But when he tried to order a Krabby Patty, the cashier thingy couldn't understand him, and the cook was too busy to hear. The jellyfish was about to leave when Patrick-Man came in with a heroic look on his face. 'Fear not, little jellyfish, for I will get you that Krabby Patty!' Patrick-Man said, going over to the cashier and ordering a Krabby Patty. Patrick-Man was such an awesome superhero that he didn't even need to pay! The jellyfish was so happy and ate the Krabby Patty in one bite, becoming Patrick-Man's best friend, and they fought crime together. The end."

"How interesting," Snowy said while she and SpongeBob giggled at the funny story. "Uh, SpongeBob, I need to use the bathroom. Where is the flashlight?"

"I have it, and maybe I should walk you there, so it's safer. Is that alright with you?" he said, flicking the flashlight on.

"Good idea. Okay, lets go," Snowy responded, getting up from her seat and taking SpongeBob's hand, walking over to the restroom.


	6. Surprise in the Dark

SpongeBob was standing outside of the bathroom, keeping watch for both of them as Snowy was inside the small room. He soon heard a knock from the other side of the door, which meant she was done. He moved aside so she could step out, watching her walk to the sea to wash her hands.

"Okay, SpongeBob, I'm done. Time to get away from the darkness and back to the light of the bonfire," Snowy said, just barely able to make out the light in the distance. What she didn't notice was a sponge sneaking up on her, playfully tackling her to the sand, a wide smile on his face.

"Now what do you suppose you're up to, mister?" Snowy asked, trying to suppress the giggles that wanted to pound from her throat.

"I just realized, this is the only time today that we've truly been alone," the sponge said from his perch on top of her. "How about we make a little fire of our own and look at the stars?"

"Okay, sounds like a nice idea. Lets just hope that the others don't get worried, heh heh," Snowy said, trying to get up, only to find she couldn't because SpongeBob had not loosened his grip on her arms. "How do you suppose we make a fire lying down?" she asked quizzically.

There was no response from him. She noticed his hard stare, just like he had done before he first kissed her. Even in the dark she noticed the brilliant shade of blue his eyes were, almost glittering in the darkness. Snowy didn't know it, but SpongeBob was intently observing the widening of her bright aqua eyes, the only eyes in Bikini Bottom to rival his own. Soon his mouth was pressing against hers, aching for the warm sensation it gave them both. His eyes were shut tight, and Snowy felt hers doing the same. It all seemed so silent around them, with only the stars as their audience. Snowy pulled SpongeBob's face in closer, so that his nose was smushed against her face, their faces heating up each second. On instinct, unbeknownst to the sponge, his teeth bit down lightly on her bottom lip, causing a satisfying sound to come from deep in her throat.

Soon they had to break apart for the much needed oxygen their lungs burned for. No words could be spoken, they were too exhausted to speak anyway. Snowy wrapped her arms around SpongeBob, hugging him close as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. "The fire can wait, I suppose," SpongeBob said, while they both laid in the sand.


	7. Info For a Fuming Squirrel

Sandy's head was fuming with thoughts, so much that it would have exploded if Larry hadn't nudged her.

"Sandy? What's going on, you seem to be in another place."

"Oh, I'm just thinking about some, er, stuff."

"It's about SpongeBob, isn't it."

"Huh? How did you know what thoughts are goin' on in ma head?"

"Well, for starters, your eyes were fixed on him until he left. It's strange how he didn't notice your gaze."

"Gosh, I-I didn't realize I was doing that. Sigh, I guess you could say I'm just a mite, well, um…"

"Jealous," Larry filled in for her, causing Sandy's heated face to turn bright pink. Right on the nose of the bull, she thought to herself as she cast her face downwards.

"I have to admit," Larry continued, "I always thought SpongeBob had sort of a crush on you, like with how he often brings you flowers, and seeing him look at you with his huge eyes. But I saw something earlier today that showed me that was not the case."

"Wha? Tell me about what you saw today. I must know every darn tootin' detail."

Larry cleared his throat. "Ahem, well earlier today I saw Snowy save SpongeBob from drowning. He wasn't breathing, so she had to, well, resuscitate him." This comment made the squirrel's fur stand on end. "He seemed very grateful, I could tell, and that's where the weird thing happened."

"What! What weird thing?" Sandy pleaded, losing patience quickly.

"Umm, I saw SpongeBob take hold of Snowy's hand, staring hard at her face. And t-then he leaned in and _kissed_ her."

"That's all I needed to hear. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go on a little rampage," Sandy seethed, knocking over the log she was sitting on as she ran off to scream into the night.


	8. Confrontation

"SPONGEBOB! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! SHOW YER SELF BEFORE I FIND YA MYSELF!" Sandy bellowed out into the space before her. She certainly startled the couple lying in the sand, the fire they were supposed to make completely forgotten.

"S-Sandy? Why do you sound s-so m-mad?" the sponge squeaked, trying to find the raging squirrel who demanded to know where he was.

She lowered her tone before speaking again. "What I'd like to know is, is it true that you and that freak of nature girl over there had an amorous event today?" It was hard for her not to keep still, she was shaking like an earthquake.

SpongeBob tried to keep his tone calm, since Sandy's words stung. "Okay, for your information, Snowy is no _freak of nature_. She is a wonderful girl, one who I happen to have feelings for. _Strong_ feelings. And another thing, why are you so angry? It would be like if…" He stopped, realizing what was going on. "Oh my gosh, Sandy, are you _jealous_?"

Sandy's breathing quickened even further at that question. "Uh, uh, well, umm, I-I thought t-that, y-you, erm, and me, umm…" she managed to splutter out, Snowy rising out of her seat in the shadows.

"If I may interject," Snowy began, "May I ask what exactly do you have against me?"

"Ever since you came around, everything's changed! SpongeBob doesn't visit so often anymore, and whenever he does, you're right by his side. I know you mean well, but I almost felt like I was being sort of, umm, pushed away. And I used to have sort of the impression that the little square dude had sort of a crush on me. I guess I was wrong." Sandy then turned to SpongeBob. "And if you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you mean by _strong_ feelings?"

The sponge rubbed his throbbing forehead before he answered. "Sandy, what I mean is that I have more than just a silly crush on Snowy. I may be a 27-year-old boy in a man's body, but I do have adult emotions. I-I _love_ her, more than you could eve understand," he whispered, a small smile appearing on Snowy's face as he said it.

"Oh yeah? Prove it, then. Prove to me and Snowy that you're not just crushing on her like you are crushing my heart. I need to know whether or not to karate chop you two to the next ocean." Sandy retorted, the angered tone back in her voice.

SpongeBob huffed out a breath he had been holding in. "Prove it? As you wish, Ms. Cheeks."


	9. Almost a Fight

Everyone's faces were heated up, especially the new couple who all of a sudden had to prove their love for each other to an immensely angered mammal. SpongeBob's eyes immediately softened when he turned to look at Snowy, her slim, furry silhouette outlined in the moonlight. Her eyes glimmered back at him as she grasped his yellow hands in hers. She cast her head down as her cheeks once again flushed a rosy pink, feeling SpongeBob free one of his hands to raise her head from the chin, his hand lingering there. Sandy was seeing something here, and she didn't like it one bit.

The sponge and sponge/squirrel had forgotten Sandy the instant they looked at each other. After 3 years of keeping their love for one another a secret, it was basically impossible to keep their feelings under wraps anymore. Drowning was the culprit for that. SpongeBob's breathing had quickened substantially as Snowy's heartbeat fluttered, wanting to know what would happen. One look from him told her exactly what was to come. He leaned in, his mouth making contact with hers in a tender embrace, Sandy's eyes widening with the sight she was seeing. _So he wasn't lying after all_, she thought as her eyes watered. She had lost, which had never happened to her before, being so Texas tough. Snowy and SpongeBob realized that too, as they slowly pulled apart.

"So Sandy, do you understand now? Do you understand that my heart has been spoken for?" SpongeBob asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sandy gulped. "Yeah, I guess I do. I still kinda wish that Snowy never moved here," she mumbled. She received a cold look from Snowy.

"Ugh, you keep talking like I am not here, Sandy!" she said angrily. "Don't you realize that I have feelings? That I actually _love_ SpongeBob? That I would never let him go? I actually used to like you as a friend, but now I see we aren't friends at all."

This caused Sandy to start to charge right at Snowy, only to be run over by Patrick scrambling around to find his buddies. "SpongeBob! Snowy! Where have ya guys been? Billy was able to get us a pizza for the party, no anchovies, thank Neptune. I didn't eat your pieces, I swear." He looked down. "Hiya Sandy, whatcha doing lying there like a lazy person?" he asked, only to get no answer.


End file.
